Big Time Arrival
by KiddSuperior
Summary: New Suprises, How will Billy handle the strees
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Big Time Arrival

**Author: **KiddSuperior

**Summary:** Billy and his little brother Tim move into the Palmwoods

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I do own the Winters family.

**Spoilers**: none

**Pairing: ** Kendall/Jo

**Warnings:**

**Author's Note:** First none slash story so bare with me if there isn't major coupling in this.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Billy this is your only chance, if anything goes wrong you are both coming to live with me." Billy rolled his eyes behind his dark shade sunglasses and sighed "don't roll your eyes at me Billy I'm being serious." It freaked him out how his older brother knew he was rolling his eyes too. "Call me the second you guys are unpacked. I've already spoke to your teacher, she will be expecting the most out of both of you, so don't even think to try and pull that underachiever crap just because Alexander or I aren't there to ride you."

"Johnny I get it, I have to be a good little brother and an even better big brother." Billy had his brother on speaker so that his little brother could hear as well. "And Tim will behave and get all his work done, we get it, can we please just move in already."

"Where are you guys now?"

"In the lobby"

"Take me off speaker Billy," He did as he was told "how are Timmy's nightmares?"

Billy walked a little ways away so he could talk in privately to his overly protective brother "there getting better but not by much, he only sleeps through the night if me or Alex sleep with him. I don't get it Johnny, he never even shared a room with any of us but now he wont sleep through the night if one of us isn't there."

"Dr. Monroe said this would happen, are you sure you can handle this Billy, I would feel a lot better if Alex stayed with you guys."

"That's not fair to him, he got into Yale let him go, you'll finish at Harvard in two more years I'm sure we can survive two years away from you." Billy walked back over to his little brother.

"Fine but I'm going to be coming to visit in two months if his demo isn't finished or you haven't booked a part, you're both coming here."

"Ok, that's really not fair. How am I going to book a part in two months, are you trying to set me up to fail?" At this Billy was getting upset he knew his brother would try and sabotage this.

"No Billy, I'm not out to get you, but two months is more then enough time for you to see if you can make it as an actor, if you can't I want you to focus on your studies. You could easily be a great scientist if you wanted to be."

"Yeah well I don't want to be I wanna be a great actor." Billy was trying not to raise his voice, Tim hated when his brothers fought, which seemed like all the time lately. "You know what fine Johnny two months if we haven't made any progress by then we'll go live with you in Massachusetts."

"Billy I'm not trying to upset you I just want you to understand the severity of the situation."

"Whether or not you were trying to piss me off, you did, don't call me back I'll call you." Billy hung up before his brother could say anything else, not even minute later Timothy's phone rang as he answered it Billy's phone began to ring as well. "Aly I don't want to talk a bout it."

"He's really pissed at you." Alex said being the ever present middle brother and mediator. "What did he do this time?"

"I just can't stand that he always underestimates me, it's not easy being younger then you two, you know?" Billy watched as Tim took whatever John was telling him without flinching "Are you with him?"

"He's online, why don't you finish signing in head up to your new room, my class is almost over, I'll come see you guys, I can bring a pizza." Billy could feel him self coming down.

"Ok but I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's fine we don't have to."

"Thanks Aly."

"See you in an hour B."

Billy looked over to the pudgy man (that was feeding his face) behind the counter who had been listing to the whole conversation, Billy looked around and noticed quite a few people had been eavesdropping. A small group of four boys had been the closest to Billy.

"Welcome to the Palmwoods." The pudgy man behind the counter said distracting Billy from the group. "You're our newest family I see, kind of a big apartment for just you and you little brother isn't?" he asked as he put down the plate of nachos he was eating so he could enter the information onto the computer. "Under Jonathon Winters correct? There you are William and Timothy Winters in 2I, here are your room keys, you get four but I was instructed to only give you one and the other three to Alexander."

Billy huffed and snatched the key from the man and walked off with his luggage. "Sorry about that." Timothy said under his breath as he attempted to keep up with his brother. When they got off the elevator on the second floor Tim finally spoke "you could have been nicer to the man you know."

"Let's just get to the room." Billy was upset at John and didn't want to take it out on Timmy but if he kept talking right now he was bound to. It only took a few seconds to find there room once they were off the elevator, when they opened the door to 2I, both boys were a little impressed.

As soon as you walked in the room there was a small closet on the right, on the left there was an archway that led to a pretty large kitchen plenty of room and counter space to work with maybe have thanksgiving here for all four boys. Walk a little further in and there was a large living area with the dining room to the left with access to the kitchen via a large opening over some random counter space. The living room itself had a large TV mounted on the wall and a really nice looking leather sofa across from it. On the left side of the living room was a master bed room, on the right side another, straight across from the main door a separate guest bathroom.

"Whoa…" both boys called in unison, they put there stuff down and looked around together. Billy called the bedroom to the right because it had a smaller closet and Tim needed the closet space for his guitars. They unpacked the little stuff they had and made themselves lunch.

"I wanna check out the pool, do you wanna come with me?" Billy said as he walked out of his room in shorts and a towel, sunglasses still on.

"No I think I wanna try working on a song tonight, I meet with Gustavo in the morning and I don't think I'm ready." Timmy went over to his guitar and started fiddling with it.

"Suit yourself." Billy headed out of apartment 2I and walked down to the pool. When he reached the lobby he sees the apartment manager still stuffing his face and remembered what Tim said about being nicer. "Hey mister…"

"Bitters." The pudgy man finished.

"Mr. Bitters, I'm really sorry about earlier I was, well I'm sure you can figure it out." The man looked a little shocked, Billy thought maybe he did something wrong.

"Don't worry about it kid but word of advice, you start being to nice in this town and you'll get eaten alive." The man started to laugh, a little too manically for Billy's taste. He slowly backed up and walked towards the pool.

He found a nice spot by the pool, when these three girls walked into the pool area, some little red headed kid came out of no where with a fan and they walked in what looked like mock slow motion, right up to Billy. "You're in are seat." The blond one said

"There are three perfectly good pool chairs over there." Everyone in the pool area gasped and everything got quit like an old western movie.

"What did you say new kid?" the dark haired one said.

"Do you not know who we are?" the black one asked

"No, should I?" Billy said starting to get frustrated with these girls who were they and why were they acting like they owned the place.

"We're the Jennifer's and no one talks to us like that." The blond one said and snapped her fingers, two really big guys came out of nowhere and forced Billy to move. They grabbed him and his stuff and through him in the pool. The Jennifer's took there seats and began to laugh at Billy's misfortune.

Billy pulled himself out of the pool checking to make sure his sunglasses were still in place he fished out his towel which was now useless. He was about to walk over there and say something, when another blond girl jumped in front of him.

"No no no no, you don't wanna do that." Billy was about to side step the girl when a blond guy came and blocked his path.

"She's right you really don't," Billy was starting to get pissed, the guy stuck out his hand "I'm Kendall, and this is my girlfriend Jo, and that was your first run-in with the Jennifer's. trust us it's better to just let it go it may not look like it but they have there hand in just about everything that goes on in teen Hollywood and whatever it is you wanna do, you don't wanna piss them off, they could destroy your career before it even gets started." Billy shook Kendall's hand and then Jo's.

"I'm Billy, and I'm sure you heard that I wanna be an actor," Billy said to Kendall as he recognized him as one of the guys that was eavesdropping. "And why are those girls so great I've never seen them before."

"That's because the Jennifer's are never the same girls think secret society of snotty teen actress." Jo said "Well don't worry about them to much I'm sure they don't know who you are yet, it takes them about to month before anyone is on their radar." She ushered Billy to the table that her and Kendall were sitting at. "So Kendall said you came in with a younger boy?" Billy unintentionally rolled his eyes at how gossipy this place was.

"Yeah my little brother…"

"Cool I have a little sister." Kendall said trying to be friendly sensing that he has already pissed this kid off. "How old is he?"

"11, but he's really quiet barely even talks to me, just plays his guitar and writes."

"Oh is that what he's here for?" Jo asked her sweetness starting to wear on Billy's nerves.

"Yeah, he's making a demo at Rocque Records."

"Holy Crap, with Gustavo, I'm so sorry for him." Billy was now worried by the sudden sincerity in Kendall's voice.

"Is that bad?"

"Only if you're in Big Time Rush, Kendall and his friends, the ones I'm sure you saw him with, are in a band together and they work with Gustavo, he's pretty hard on them but it makes them a great band." Jo said reassuring Billy.

"Ok I've got to ask, how are you related to him?" Kendall questioned

Billy was dreading this question but he knew it was coming and these seems to be the only people here willing to talk to him, he decided once he sat down that if they asked he would tell them the truth.

"Ok I'll tell you but I really don't want this going around." Before he could even start Jo raised a hand.

"Then we shouldn't talk here, this is the worst place for a privet conversation."

"Yeah why don't we go back to my apartment it will just be the three of us." Billy agreed it maybe a great way to get to know them.

They all walked up to the elevator, Billy couldn't really blame them for being curious, and it would just be worse once Alex and John came. I mean the four of them look nothing a like John was 26, 6'3 and looked like he could bench press a bus, had short brown hair and bright green eyes, Alex was 21, 6'2 and with shoulder length blond hair and grey eyes and having gotten swimming scholarship to UCLA and then Yale. Timothy was the more innocent one of all, small frame at 11he was only 5'1 and had dark blond hair which he died black and dark brown eyes. John and Alex were pretty tan, Alex being more of olive skin tone, were Timothy was as pale as a sheet.

And then there was Billy at 16 5'8, he stood out the most his short cropped black hair, his dark skin and bright green eyes were such a novelty that some people had a hard time concentrating on what he was saying he was going to have that problem once they got to Kendall's apartment and he had to take off his sunglasses, once that happens everyone even those stuck up Jennifer's were gonna be all over him.

"Home sweet home, 2J" Billy was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed that they were right next to his apartment.

"I live right here." Billy chuckled pointing to 2I

"Cool, expects late night visits" Kendall clearly joked.

"Well come on in," Kendall said to Billy and Jo, Billy noticed how different this apartment was from his more classy modern one.

"Is that a swirly slide?"

"Nice right? We got the whole apartment remodeled for a commercial we did, and they let us keep it like this." Kendall said as he sat at the dining room table. "So tell us about you, Billy."

"Well it's nothing to crazy, me and my two older brothers are adopted, my little brother is the biological son of are parents. The reason why me and him are here is because they were in a really bad accident a few years ago, are mom died and my dad was in a coma up until a few months ago. He passed away, Tim had been writing songs since the accident, Gustavo heard them a few years back but because my dad was still our legal guardian we couldn't do anything, but now John is and even though he hates us being out here it's what Tim wants. I've always wanted to act, doing theater and dance since I was in the orphanage it makes sense that I want to be here too."

Billy still hadn't removed his glasses, and he didn't want to, his story was bad enough he didn't want them not to be listening too, but they both seemed very interested. Jo hadn't said a word just stood up and gave Billy a hug forcing him to stand up as well, at first he froze but he had been trying to be strong for Tim for so long that he hadn't really had time to be sad, he never cried not for his dad not for his mom, and he didn't want to do it now in front of two strangers. He did let himself relax into the hug nonetheless, when he felt Kendall come up behind him and warp his long arms around him and Jo. They stayed like this for at lest 20 minutes when Jo's phone went off. 'Stupid phone' Billy thought only because this is the first time in two years that he got comfort about anything that had happened from anyone.

Jo left the two boys alone so she could answer her phone. Billy sat back down in the chair feeling weak. While she was gone Kendall crouched in front of Billy. Without a word Kendall grabbed for Billy's sunglasses, he tried to stop him but Kendall left his hand on his glasses, Billy gave in 'it's going to happen eventually'. When Kendall pulled off Billy's sunglasses he was taken aback.

"My god Billy, your eyes are amazing." It was Jo who spoke startling both boys who hadn't heard her come back into the apartment. "If you don't get a part in something I would be surprised." She leaned over and gave Kendall a kiss on the check "sorry guys I have to head out, Billy I will see you when I get back we have a lot more talking to do." He nodded and watched one of the greatest girls he's ever gotten to meet walk out the door.

"She's pretty awesome isn't she?" Billy had forgotten that Kendall was still crouched in front of him, he attempted to put his sunglasses back on, but Kendall shot up to quick for him "now why are you hiding behind theses stupid things?"

"Please Kendall I can't stand the way no one takes me seriously." Billy tried to reach for the glasses but Kendall was 5'11 and Billy had short arms so he effortlessly kept them out of Billy's reach.

"Why do you need them." Billy stopped. "You don't, it's just you and me here so you don't have to wear them." Billy bowed his head in defeat he still felt kinda bad, Kendall must have sensed this because once again he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and just like that Billy felt better, and safe. They stood like that for a few minutes when the door opened, but Billy didn't notice.

What he did notice was another set of arms warp around him from behind and another on one side of him and then again on the opposite side. Billy wasn't sure what was going on but for the first time in a long time he felt something he hadn't felt in a few years. The silence was broken by one of the new people that just walked in.

"Um we have to go to rehearsal and not that I don't mind randomly hugging strangers in my house I would rather not get yelled at by Gustavo." Kendall and the others started laughing, and they started to pull away from Billy, he grabbed his glasses from Kendall and put them on before they could see his eyes. Kendall made no effort to keep them from him.

"Guys this is Billy he just moved in across the hall."

"Nice to meet you Billy, I'm Logan, I didn't mean to be rude but we really do need to be on time." With that Logan disappeared into one of the rooms.

"I'm Carlos, and I don't care about being late I wanna hear all about you."

"Carlos, get in here and get ready!" Logan yelled from the room, Carlos bowed his head and walked to the room.

"I'm James, and I don't have to get ready, I was born ready." He said and struck a pose warranting a laugh from Billy "you don't like, what about this?" James lifted up his shirt. "Wash board abs" James started making whooping noises and wiggling his hips. Billy laughed even harder when Kendall reached across Billy to wacke James in the head. "What?"

"I don't think he cares about your wash board abs or the Face." Kendall said trying to do his best Face impression.

"No it's funny, are you like the clown of the group?" James' face dropped and Kendall started laughing "what'd I say?" Billy was confused

"What do you mean the clown, I'm the pretty one. See the Face, and lucky comb." Billy just shrugged and shook his head. "What how do you not see it are you blind to pretty or something I mean come on look at me." As James continued to rant Kendall pulled off Billy's sunglasses stopping James mid-rant "ah, you're hot too, ok you're forgiven for not realizing my hotness." And with that James padded of to the bathroom to stare at himself in the mirror.

"What was that?" Billy said as he put his sunglasses back on.

"James rarely meets someone that thinks he's funny, so I took a stab in the dark and thought that might work."

"I think I should go Alex is coming after his final and I should be home with Tim."

"Alright, mind if I stop by later to check up on you? I know Jo will too, but I would feel better knowing you and your brother are ok here alone."

"Yeah sure, I don't see why not, maybe you could bring your sister?" Billy asked feeling a little awkward all of a sudden

"Yeah cool." With that Billy walked across the hall to his apartment.

Timothy was sitting on the couch in the same spot he was in before, the only difference was he was asleep. Billy put his guitar back on its stand and pulled the throw blanket over him, letting him sleep before Alex got there.

* * *

A/N: Ok I just wanted you to get a feel for Billy he's going to be the main character, now I don't know what I'm going to do with the guys just yet, I love Jo so she and Kendall will be staying together in this story, and remember people Jo has a bunch of brothers in the show. That is going to play a part in Jo's relationship with Billy and Timothy, and Kendall and Katie's dad never makes an appearance I'm going with died also playing a part in there relationship with Billy and Tim. Now this is were I want input Should Carlos be with Steph and Logan with Camille and James with Rachel, and Billy (Gay) with some random made up character ohhh or Dak Zevon? Or alone any one wanna throw out some ideas?


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Big Time Arrival

**Author: **KiddSuperior

**Summary:** Billy gets to know the prettier member of Big Time Rush

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I do own the Winters family.

**Spoilers**: follows season 2

**Pairing: ** Kendall/Jo ?Dak/Billy?

**Warnings:** nothing major yet

**Author's Note:** I know I said no slash but I couldn't help it

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Billy felt a nudge on his side, and could hear his name being called out by a familiar voice. The urge to stay asleep was strong till he opened up his eyes. Face to face with grey eyes and blond hair. "Aly, when did you get here?" Billy sat up wrapping his arms around his older brother, when Billy pulled away he looked around and saw that it was dark out and Tim was missing. "Where's Timmy?"

"A little girl named Katie came and was able to pull him away from his guitar, we already ate, I've been trying to wake you for like an hour." Alex stood up and walked over to the dinning room table and pick up the plate, there was two slices on it one supreme and another with just cheese. "Your pizza's cold, and a boy came by looking for you?"

Billy grabbed the plate and began to eat the cold pizza taking note that I would be smarter to warm it up. "A boy," Billy asked as he stood up walking to the kitchen to warm up his pizza. "What did 'said' boy look like?" he said from the kitchen.

"You know, like a boy." Alex said as he leaned on the archway to the kitchen, Billy just stared at his brother "Tall blond looked like a Backstreet Boy wanna be." Alex continued "He said his name was Kendall, told me to tell you that he got home, if you wanted to hang out. So, who is this kid and do I have to break his legs or something?"

"You're such a dork, no he's cool and straight. He has a really cool girlfriend they're kind of the only people being nice." He said pulling out his pizza from the microwave. "Would you mind if I hung out with him tonight?"

"I don't know, what would John think," Alex said letting Billy walk past him to sit at the dinning room table, "he wants you to stay in and study, it's bad enough I let Timmy run off with some random girl." Alex said taking a seat across from Billy. "Fine if you promise to spend the whole day with me tomorrow then I'll look past the fact that you are ditching me on one of my last days here." Alex said with mock hurt in his voice.

"Such a dork," Billy said throwing a piece of his pizza crust at Alex who picked it up and ate it "fine tomorrow after we take Timmy to Rocque Records, it will be me and you." Billy added finishing the last of his pizza. He walked towards the door, "When did you talk to him?"

"Just now" Alex could see that Billy had tensed up "but don't worry about it go make new friends." Alex got up and walked over to where Billy stood, he patted him on the back and opened the door. "Go on, enjoy yourself." Much to Billy's disappointment, Alex ushered Billy out the door.

When he heard the door close he walked the 5 feet to Kendall's door, Billy could feel his face was hot and knew that he was on the edge of tears. All he wanted was for his brothers to treat him like they use to. He shook it off and knocked on the door, it wasn't to late so he knew that he wouldn't be disturbing anybody. The door opened but it wasn't Kendall, it was the taller one, Billy was struggling to remember his name. "Hey, um is Kendall here?"

"Sorry dude, you just missed him, he went to visit Jo on set." James looked Billy up and down "Are you ok you look like you might cry."

"I'm ok, I was just hopping to talk to Kendall, since Jo isn't here." Billy said awkwardly, he shifted not knowing what to say, not really remembering his name or knowing what else to say he turned to leave, when he felt a strong grip on his arm holding him in place.

James forced Billy to face him, "are you sure you're ok? I mean I'm no Kendall, and I know I'm nothing like Jo, but I still have two working ears." James let go of Billy's arm and lead him inside the apartment closing the door behind them.

Billy sat at the table in the same seat he was in just a few hours ago about to tell the same story. Then just like that he decided he didn't want to, as much as he wanted the same comfort he had gotten from Kendall and Jo. He felt like having fun and just letting go, maybe this guy would be good for that. "I'm going to be honest with you I really don't wanna talk about it, and I kinda forgot your name."

"James," he said with a chuckle "and don't worry about it how about we just play some X-box." James said walking to the couch.

Billy sat next to James and picked up the controller, looking through the games they settled on 'Need for Speed: Most Wanted' one of Billy's favorite games which he was quickly realizing James was really bad at. "Dude, you kinda suck." James just laughed as they finished another race. Billy was starting to get a little bored, "do you wanna go for a swim or something?"

James looked away from the screen, "I'd love to, but the pool closes at 7, a lot of directors book it to shoot commercials and stuff," James said pointing to the clock showing that it was almost 7, "but if you just wanna get out and stretch I know this great little café near by we can go to. " Billy nodded and the two go up, "let me just leave a note for Logan he freaks out when he wakes up and there's no one here."

Billy wondered for a second which one was Logan, "Why's that?" he asked instead assuming he'd remember if he saw him.

"He just worries, and since Mrs. Knight is out of town, that's Kendall's mom and she's like are guardian, Katie is Logan's responsibility. Which is really stupid cause Katie is usually the one taking care of us." James explained as they head out the door, he stated to hum in the midst of the silence, and Billy realized he hadn't really been talking to the guy this whole time.

"What's that you're humming?" Billy asked trying to sound friendly as the got on to the elevator.

"It's one of are new songs, it's called 'Worldwide' I really like it, I'm hopping it'll be one of are singles." Billy almost forgot that they were a band, "So you wanna be an actor right, what kinda stuff do you wanna do?"

Billy hadn't really thought about it but the walk seemed like it might be far and he didn't really have anything else to talk about. "I don't know I've never really thought about it, I guess I'd like to do an action move." They hadn't even stepped out of the lobby when some girl came storming up to James and slaps him.

"If it meant so little to you then why did you tell me you loved me?" the girl yelled, she was pretty, not that girl next door pretty like Jo, but Billy still thought she had a really cute face.

James rubbed his face "Hey Camille, trying to get on 'Degrassi' again?" he asked not even fazed by the slap.

"Yup, who's your friend?" she asked eyeing Billy making him feel really uncomfortable and suddenly he realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses, he immediately looked down.

James noticed this and answered for him "His names Billy, he wants to act, Billy this is Camille. She is the Palmwoods resident method actor, she's amazing." He said trying to coax Billy to look up. The two exchanged a few words and she left to go wake Logan. Billy and James continued on there way to the coffee shop in silence, Billy keeping he's eyes down the whole way. "Is there a reason why you don't like people seeing your eyes?"

Billy stayed quite a long time before answering, "ever since I was little people always ask if my eyes are really some not believing me, most people can't stop looking which would be fine if they took me and what I said seriously." Billy got really quite again when he looked inside the café and noticed the Jenifer's "Great, those girls again."

"Just ignore them," James said as he opened the door for him and Billy to walk in "and you shouldn't think of it as a bad thing you have really nice features and your eyes make you unique and stand out more, in Hollywood that's a great asset to have, trust me, I'm hot." He stood in front of the casher looking up at the menu, "now what do you want? It's on me."

Billy didn't know what to say it really was great advice and Jo and that Camille chick weren't fazed by his eye, maybe here he would fit in better, maybe he could be normal. He looked up at the menu and noticed this café had one of his favorite teas, "I'll take the white jasmine tea, thanks James."

"No problem," James turned to the girl behind the register, "one large white jasmine tea and a large white mocha with a shot of espresso." James paid and they walked over to a table outside so not to attracted unwanted attention from the Jenifer's they talked about the tour and Kendall and Jo's tough time trying to keep the relationship together now that she's on a tv show, how James and Camille Kissed a few weeks ago, there first on air live performance. There drinks came and Billy told James about his parents, his brother and how he was with Katie right now, and he told James about his relationship back home.

"He was great at first be after the accident he wasn't very understanding, it was really annoying that when I was trying to be there for my little brother, Steven was complaining that I wasn't spending enough time with him. Which wasn't fair at all, he had me for six hours a day, we had every class together and I spent my lunch with him instead of my brother." Billy said as he finished his tea.

"Sounds like he was trying to hold on to something he already lost." James said, from the corner of his eye he noticed someone approaching there table. "Hey Dak, what are you doing here?" James said to the guy that had just showed up out of no where.

"You know I love the chi tea here." He said shaking James' hand glancing in Billy's direction, Billy stood up when Dak extended his hand. "And who is this lovely creature?" Dak asked taking Billy's hand and kissing the top of it. Billy immediately pulled his hand away and blushed, looking away.

James cocked an eyebrow, "This is Billy Winters new resident at the Palmwoods." James was very puzzled by Dak's sudden over flirtation, James knew he had a reputation to be a charmer, James just assumed it was for the ladies.

"Actor, singer, modal, or all of the above?" Dak asked never taking his eyes off of Billy, who was so nervous that he still wouldn't look Dak in the eye.

"Actor..." James didn't even finish his sentence when Dak began to move closer to Billy.

"Well you know I'm an actor, maybe we could make a movie together, I know this indie film that is in the works, a couple of hotties like us are needed to play the gay love interest in the film would you be interested in something like that?" Dak said laying it on really thick. When Billy still didn't say any thing James took the initiative.

"Sorry Dak, I'm not to sure Billy's ready for something like that, but if you hear of any commercials or small walk on roles let us know." James wasn't liking this new pushy Dak and he could tell Billy wasn't feeling it as well.

"Well mon cheri," Dak said grabbing Billy's hand again and kissing it once more, causing Billy to finally look up, "welcome to Hollywood and if there is ever anything you need do not hesitate to ask, adieu mon beau petit ami." And with his final words he turned and walked into the café.

"Did I really just get hit on by Dak Zevon?" Billy said still in shock by what just happened.

"I'm not really sure, I don't speak French, but it seams like it." James felt a little offended not once but twice, at first he thought Billy didn't hit on him cause he wasn't his type, but he was just like Dak, and then again because not only has he never seen that side of Dak, Dak never hit on him. What a blow to ones ego. "Why don't we had back to the Palmwoods it's about to hit 9 and Logan is going to start getting antsy if I'm still out." James said with a half truth the real reason being he didn't want to be here when Dak came out of the café.

"Wow, we hung out for two hours, "Billy said looking at his phone, "I didn't even notice you really are a great listener James." He said as they started to make there way back to the Palmwoods when they got there Kendall and Jo were in the lobby. Billy got really excited and ran over to Jo pulling her away from Kendall, "you won't believe what just happened, me and James were at that café down the street, and we ran into Dak Zevon, and he totally hit on me, is that weird?" Billy said really fast and with a squeal at the end.

"Oh My God Billy, really?" Jo said now just as excited as Billy, "you know I always wondered about him Kendall said he'd never seen him with a girl for more then a week I was starting to think he was just a player. Oh man, are you going to go out with him?" Jo said as they both finally stopped jumping.

"I don't know, he did say I could ask him for anything, I guess I could ask him to show me around." Billy started to get excited again, as he and Jo continued to talk about the encounter.

"What's that all about?" Kendall asked James when Billy had ran in and past him without even saying hello.

"Dak likes Billy." James tried hard not to sound bummed about it but he knew that his best friend would catch it.

"Oh…" was all Kendall said, to James' surprise.

"That's it, oh" James turned to Kendall with a raised eyebrow "not even surprise about the fact that Dak or Billy are gay?"

"Well I kinda knew with Billy once we started talking. Logan, Camille, Jo and I kinda figured Dak out on are own before we went on tour." Kendall finally noticed the disappointment, "Wait, did you like Billy?" Kendall asked James unsure if he would get the truth or a blasé blah answer.

James attempted to look shocked by the accusation, "What, no why would you even ask that, dude straight!" James said a little louder then he had meant to. "Don't get me wrong Billy's hot, but he's a dude." He said a lot lower avoiding Jo and Billy's looks.

"Well that's good then, seeing how Dak has technically just called dibs on him. In front of you no less." Kendall was right even if James did have any interest in Billy he would have to still honor the guy code Dak did just stake clam at a shot with Billy.

"If I did have an interest in Billy, what would you think?" James asked "you know hypotechnically?"

"Hypothetically, and dude you're my Bro and if you wanted to get with Billy I would be ok with it." James looked at Kendall with a frown on his face "what?"

"I know you'd be cool that's not what I meant…"

"Oh you wanna know what I think, well…" Kendall looked over at Billy and back to James "I think Billy is really shy and knowing how Dak and you are both the same when it comes to flirting, your best bet would be to tone it down a bit and just hang out with him win him over with you personality." Kendall said "and trust me, Jo is going to be rooting for Dak, I think she may think you're kinda dumb."

"Um, smart girl..." James said looking over to where Billy sat with Jo, could he like a guy, was that even a possibility and why hadn't it happened before, "It's still all hypotechnical…"

"Hypothetical..." Kendall corrected him rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, I don't even know if I like him, I just don't understand how he can gush over that guy." James said noticing the sudden venom in his own voice.

"You mean our good friend Dak?" Kendall was starting to wonder how hypothetical this all was.

"Whatever ok." James yelled and stormed towards the elevator, but before he got on he looked over to Billy one more time, who was now staring at him "Goodnight Billy," James said sweetly "I had a great time getting to know you tonight." He ended with his million dollar smile as the elevator doors closed.

Kendall walked over to Billy and Jo, "what's cracking Billy?" Billy smiled and begin to tell Kendall all about his night with James, Kendall suddenly wished he had stayed home tonight.

* * *

A/N: So I like love the next chapter a little more but this came out pretty good I'm pleased with myself and I hope you all enjoy it, I'm not sure how I feel about the whole Dak/Billy thing yet but I'm hopping it will come together in the next chapter if not it maybe dropped. Like always feedback is more then welcomed


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Big Time Arrival

**Author: **KiddSuperior

**Summary:** Billy spends some quality study time with Logan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I do own the Winters family.

**Spoilers**: follows season 2

**Pairing: ** Kendall/Jo Dak/Billy James/Billy

**Warnings:** nothing major yet

**Author's Note:** I know I said no slash but I couldn't help it

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The next morning had come very fast for Billy but what made this morning even more surreal was that Kendall and James were both in his apartment with a little girl about Timmy's age. Billy assumed it was Kendall's little sister Katie, both boys started laughing when the caught sight of Billy. He was wearing small pink sweat shorts and a black tank top with the words 'Drama Queen' embossed in bold pink font.

"Dude, that's really gay." Katie said so matter of fact.

This got another rise out of the boys, who couldn't stop laughing. Billy just walked past them and in to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, he could tell someone had come in but without looking he wasn't sure who it was.

"We came to take Tim to the studio," it was Kendall, Billy still didn't turn around. He wasn't mad but it didn't hurt to make them think he was. "Sorry, we just weren't expecting that, but I'm sure you weren't excepting visitors this early in the morning." Billy still didn't say anything or turn around. "come on you can't be mad." Billy sipped his coffee quietly.

"Come on man you can't be mad," James walked in coming up behind Billy and whispering to him so Kendall couldn't hear. "you look really hot in the morning, does that help."

That caught Billy off guard he turned around and looked into James' eyes to see if that last statement was a joke, "then why did you laugh?" Billy said back just as quietly.

Kendall was getting annoyed that he couldn't hear what they were saying, and even more so with the fact that they looked like they were about to kiss. "ugh umm." Kendall cleared his throat.

Both boys ignored him, "it was more Katie then you, I like the shorts." James said pulling on the front of Billy's shirt, "but is the shirt true?"

Billy laughed and backed away grabbing his coffee he made his way around James and past Kendall, "so why are you taking him to the studio, Alex knows where it is."

The three exchanged glances, "He had to leave and asked Bitters if anyone else knew how to get there, Katie was downstairs so he asked her." Kendall said trying not to sound insensitive.

Katie walked up to Billy and handed him a note, "He gave me this, said to give it to you." She walked over to Tim's door "Dude, are you dressed yet, I want to get there before Gustavo eats all the bagels."

Billy watched as the door opened and Katie went inside. Billy read the note 'I know I was the one that made a big deal about you spending time with me, but there was an incident with my transcripts this morning I need to take care of it. Make sure Timmy gets to the studio on time, finish your book report and I'll read it when I get back it shouldn't take more then a few hours so I expect it to be done by 3.' Johnny couched Aly through this, he could tell. Billy crumpled up the letter and throws it in the general direction of the trash can. He took a seat at the table and drank his coffee in silence. Kendall sat across from him, and James took a seat next to Kendall.

"Are you ok with this?" Kendall asked trying to read Billy's reaction.

"I'm fine, I mean Alex has all this work to do before he moves and I'm not going to get in the way of that." He said sipping his coffee, Tim walked out of his room with Katie in toe. "You ready to go?" Billy asked looking his little brother over. Getting up to head to his room, "Let me get dressed…"

"Katie said she'll take me." Billy stopped at this and looked back at his brother. "if it's ok I'd like to go with her." When Billy saw the light blush on his cheeks he decided not to push it.

"Sure, call me when you get there." Billy took a glance at Kendall, who nodded and left with the two kids. "Well there goes my morning of procrastination." He said as he took his seat again to finish his coffee.

"Well, I could stick around and help you with your book report." James wanted to take advantage of the fact that they would be alone for a while. "Well, I could keep you company, I'm not very good with homework." James corrected himself.

"Why's that?" Billy asked looking up from his coffee.

"Not really the smart one that's Logan's department. He does most of my homework so I don't fail." James looked down at his hands 'maybe I shouldn't have said how dumb I am' he thought to himself.

"Why don't you just have him tutor you? Or get Kendall to help you, he seems to be pretty smart." Billy said taking another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah he is and Logan would be a great tutor but they both have girlfriends so it get's kinda hard when the only free time we have is like a few hours here and there you know. And even though Camille and Logan are 'broken up', I think. They still spend a lot of time together." James was the only one in the band without a steady girlfriend, not that he couldn't get one. Just holding on to one girl in Hollywood is hard after Rachel left to be on a show called 'The Gates' he hasn't really gone after one girl opting for the easier social player route.

"Will I could tutor you, I don't really do much I haven't even found a manager yet and I've already read 'Old man and the sea' and the book report will be easy. What do you need help in?" Billy said standing up taking his coffee cup to the kitchen.

"Uh mostly math and history… well, I'm not that great at English or science." James looked down at his hands again.

"James, that's like all are subjects," Billy said as he walked out of the kitchen. He noticed that James wasn't looking at him, he walked up to him and lifted his chin so that James' was looking him in the eye. "Its fine, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be as smart as Logan." Billy could tell James liked that idea, he walked over to his room so he could change, "why don't you go get you're books and we'll start now." Billy yelled from his room.

James could kind of see into his room and tell that Billy was done changing, he almost fell over when Billy came out of his room and caught James staring. "Yeah, uh… WH-what books do you want me to bring?"

Billy smiled at catching James he wasn't going to lie to himself and say the guy wasn't hot. "What's your worse subject?"

"Science, I'm doing Biology something about genetics, I don't really understand we just finished evolution, which I kinda got but I'm so lost and Logan said that genetics isn't his best subject." James was rambling, "but yeah science."

"You are very lucky sir, Science's is not only my best subject, but I'm supposed to be at a special nerd school, I'm great at Quantum Mechanics and Genetics." Billy could tell by the vacant stare on James face that he had no clue what he was talking about. "Don't worry it just means I'm really good at math and science and stuff." James stood up from his seat and started walking towards the door, "Wait, its Friday and we don't have class, do you have anything you have to do today?"

James was trying not to jump from the prospect of not having to study, he turned to face Billy "Nope, Gustavo is working with your brother all day so I'm free." James walked towards Billy "and I would really love to show you some of the places if found her in LA."

"Really like what?" Billy took a step forward.

"There's this awesome surf spot in Malibu that no one knows about, well the guys do but that's cause we found it together." James said getting closer to Billy.

"I don't know how to surf, would you teach me?" Billy asked blushing when he realized how close James was to him, feeling kind of short next to the taller teen.

"Of course I will, then maybe I could take you to this really awesome restaurant, it has the best Mexican food I've ever had." He said softly to Billy making him shift under his intense gaze.

"I like Mexican." Billy said nervously.

"And maybe a movie, I hear paranormal activity 2 is out?" James said in almost a whisper as he leaned down closer to Billy's face.

"I like movies." Billy said in an almost whisper, as James' face got even closer to his.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which Billy remembered wasn't locked, when he looked over he saw one of the boys, though he couldn't remember if it was Carlos or Logan. The guy walked in a little shifting his weight nervously from catching the two. James not only made no effort to move, it also seemed like he was still going to go in for the kiss, but Billy pulled away.

"Sorry to interrupt, but Gustavo wants you to go do some test vocals with the new kids song." The guy was polite at least and Billy remembered him to be Logan. "And Kendall wanted me to check up on you Billy, make sure you were ok." Logan added clearly feeling guilty for intruding on the two.

"Thanks, Logan right?" Billy said walking around a very annoyed looking James and up to Logan to shake his hand. "I hear you're the smart one?"

"Yeah, I have fundamental brain cells that the other guys' lack, like the ones that create the electrical current in the cerebral cortex that allows for simple functions such as speech." Logan said shaking Billy's hand with a soft chuckle, which got a small giggle from Billy at the clear jab to the fact that James hasn't said a word since Logan walked in. "James that means you."

"How was I supposed to know that?" James was upset, without another word to Logan he began to walk out the door. "Rain check on the surf lessons?" he said to Billy who just nodded, "Cool I'll come see you when I'm done at the studio." He gave Billy a small hug and shoved past Logan.

"He was going to teach you how to surf?" Logan asked closing the door behind James "Looked more like he was trying to give you a social lesson." Billy blushed this guy was pretty blunt.

"Yeah, things were starting to get a little heavy there for a minute. I'm not going to lie, James is pretty hot but I don't do social interactions very well." Billy said walking back to the table to take a seat, Logan followed him and sat next to him. "First Dak now James I'm really confused back in San Juan I never got this much attention from guys I mean there was the first time I went to high school without my glasses but it wore off after a few days," Billy thought for a second, "Oh god do you think that's what it is?" Billy started to panic that they're only paying attention to him because of his eyes and he began to feel self conscious again.

Logan placed a hand on Billy's calming the other boy down, "Dak see's beautiful people all the time and James is a narcissist, neither of them would think twice if you were just an average pretty person. There's a lot more to you then your unique eyes."

Billy blushed "You think I'm beautiful?"

It was Logan's turn to blush, how did he let the conversation get out of his control. "I, uh… well… you're really…um, what I mean to say is that for some one who is uh… attracted to boys will see you for more then just your eyes I mean you transcripts are a lot higher then mine so I… um know you're really smart. And uh…" Logan couldn't find a way out of this and started to chuckle as he stood up." You know bleep blop blup." He said as he quickly exited the apartment and ran to his own. 'What was that?' Logan thought in the safety of his own apartment.

'These boys are all really weird.' Billy thought as he started to work on his book report. It was about and hour after Logan had left, when there was a sudden knock at the door, 'what now.' Billy opened the door to see Logan standing there with a text book.

"I thought maybe we could work on the astronomy project together, we could chart the constellation cycle in a hypothesis, and tonight we could see if it's correct." Logan asked shuffling looking down at his shoes.

"That's B work at best." Billy said looking at the teen with questioning eyes.

"I know but the astronomy project is due tonight and there isn't a whole lot we can do, I mean I wanted to track the Ulysses comet, but I would have had to start like a few weeks ago." Logan said sadly wishing he had known about it while they were on tour.

"Well then you're in luck." Billy said in a chipper tone, moving aside so Logan could walk it. "I have been tracking it and all my notes are right here."

Logan was having a hard time containing his excitement "Eeep," was all that came out causing Billy to giggle. "Argh um… I mean that's cool" Logan corrected trying to regain some of his manliness. They worked on there project for what seemed like hours.

It must have been four because Alex walked through the door. He looked exhausted, he said nothing walked past Billy and Logan and went straight for the couch. He hit it face first and screamed into it.

"Are you ok Aly?" Billy asked hesitantly. A muffled sound came from the general direction causing Billy and Logan to both laugh. "Aly I can't understand a single word you said." Alex sat up and looked over to his brother.

"I have to wait till next semester to go to Yale." Billy could hear the sadness in his older brother's voice.

"Maybe I should go." Billy nodded as Logan began to gather up some of his stuff.

"No you don't have to, it's not that big a deal I just need a drink, I'm going out. I'll be back later." Logan stopped what he was doing and looked to Billy for his next move.

"Aly I don't think that's a good idea, you're not much of a drinker." Billy said walking over to where his brother sat on the couch.

"I know but…"

"How about you go pick up Jesse and Mark and you guys drink here." Billy said rubbing his brothers back.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea." Alex jumped up off the couch, "Thanks little brother." He darted out the door, Billy already knew what this meant, and if he was going to be honest with himself he's glad the school screwed up.

"Is he going to be ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, but do you think me and Tim could stay at your place tonight?" Billy asked very innocently as he walked back to where he and Logan had been studying.

"I uh… well that is I mean." Logan began to babble and Billy remembered how that ended last time.

"It's just Tim hates Jesse, he always makes stupid jokes about being a rock star and it gets on his nerves, and lets just say that Mark doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself." Billy said blushing at the end.

"You know what, a sleepover would be great, we could get to know you guys better, plus I don't think Carlos has gotten a chance to hang out with you yet."

"No he hasn't, well I'm going to let you know now Billy has a hard time sleeping through the night so he may ended up just writing a song or something." Billy said a little sad that his baby brother still has nightmares.

"Well we better finish up this project and get it to Miss Collins so we can plane for an awesome sleepover." Logan said giving Billy a smile of hope.

* * *

A/N: ok I know where this is going now and I think I should have called it Big Time Yoko… but anyways I think you may get where this is kinda going but in a different way. Well we'll see, if you like it please review. If you hate it tell me why. If you think it could be better let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Big Time Arrival

**Author: **KiddSuperior

**Summary:** Billy spends some quality study time with Logan

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I do own the Winters family.

**Spoilers**: follows season 2

**Pairing: **Kendall/Jo James/Billy Mark/Billy

**Warnings:** offensive language and sexual content

**Author's Note:** I know I said no slash but I couldn't help it

**Chapter 4**

The rest of the day went by quickly for Billy; he spent his time focusing on his project with Logan. The two of them finished all their homework when the door suddenly slammed open and Logan noticed a tall blond boy walk in he had the same swimmers build as Alex, he walked in and right up to Billy and slapped his ass. Without even hesitating Billy slapped him back hard across the face. Immediately Logan realized this young man must be Mark, and he had already been drinking.

"Mark, how many times do I have to tell you not to touch me, I swear one of these days I'm really going to hurt you." Billy said showing a rage Logan hoped he would never experience personally.

"Come on babe, you know you've had a crush on me since you were little. I'm just showing you the attention you've been wanting for so long. Just sit back and enjoy it." Mark said as he rubbed his cheek.

Billy walked to the door and looked out, "Where's my brother?" was all Billy asked clearly peeved that Mark came here on his own. Logan debated wither or not he should leave.

"Don't stress it Fox, he and Jesse are just out getting the booze." Logan noticed a sign of irritation and rage cross Billy's face when Mark called him Fox. "Besides I thought it would give us a chance to talk," he glanced at Logan for the first time, making Logan feel very uncomfortable, "in private."

"There's nothing to talk about, besides I have to get this project in to my teacher. Come on Logan." With that simple statement Logan figured out that Billy and Mark had more of a past then he let on and that it was a fair assumption that Billy didn't want to talk about it.

The talk with Miss Collins went very well in Logan's mind. Both students had exceeded Miss Collins' expectation, showing to her that Billy was a good addition to the class. "Boys I would really like for you to help some of the students that are failing, if they don't pass this coming semester they will be dropped from school. James, Spencer and Giovanni are all failing, and before you say anything Logan. I know you've been doing his work for him. They have all been taking tests and none of them are passing based on that." She said giving Logan a stern look "I want them all to pass so please starting Monday after class could you to sit with the three of them when I'm not here and give them some help?"

"Of course, I was going to start tutoring James, adding two more would be no problem." Billy could tell Miss Collins was pleased by this and it made him feel better. "Could I ask though, why haven't you just tutored them?"

"Well usually at this time I'm at UCLA, I teach four different classes, and while I'm here I teach an online course. In fact it's how I know both your brothers, I was hoping to get you and Tim as students in a couple of years. I am very pleased that you both are equally and in some areas smarter than the other two Winters boys." Billy was not surprised about this at all; she did seem very bright to understand the complexity of most of Logan and his projects. Also taking into account what John had said the other day about talking to his teacher.

"Well we should probable get back; we'll see you Monday Miss Collins." Logan said pulling Billy along "I forgot to tell the guys you were staying the night, and if that Jesse guy really bugs your brother as much as that Mark guy bugs you then we should get there before they do.

The walk back to their room was fast, mostly due to Logan's rushing but when they got to the door Billy could already hear yelling. He opened the door to see James and Mark fighting about something and Tim was nowhere to be found. "WHAT THE HELL!" was all Billy could muster; both James and Mark stopped shouting to look at him. "Where's Tim?" Billy asked James calmly, he pointed to his room. "Why are you fighting?" he asked James again, calmly.

"Your boyfriend-"

"I DIDN'T ASK YOU!" Billy cut Mark off with a death tone. "James, what happened?" Billy asked calmly again with a slight smile, that let James know he'd better tell the truth.

"I just brought Tim home and he was here, Tim said that he was going to be in his room and Katie went with him. Then this guy started saying things like Tim shouldn't be in his room with a girl, all I said was that you knew her and it wasn't a problem…" The look on Mark's face said that so far James was telling the truth. The blush on his face also said James was getting to the embarrassing part "Then he accused me of over stepping my bounds that who was I to you to make that decision. Billy I know that I'm just some dumb boy you just meet, but did you really date this doush bag?" Billy just smiled at James.

"Is that what he told you?" he walked over to James "No I didn't, I was truthful with you the other night my ex-boyfriend was Steven… Mark was a drunken, grieving mistake I made after my relationship with Steven went bad…" he turned to Mark and slapped him again. "Get out and don't come back here unless you are with Alex…" Mark didn't move for a while Logan wasn't sure if he was mad or sad, but his face was red. He said nothing he just walked out the door.

Tim opened his door and him and Katie poked their head out. "Is he gone?" he asked Billy nodded as he closed the door. "I really hate that guy, and I don't wanna be here when Jesse get's here." He and Katie walked out the door and across the hall.

"I'm going to go with them and see if they wanna help me cook something for us." Logan said as he also walked out the door.

Billy closed the door behind Logan, James still hadn't moved. Billy felt bad that he had to meet Mark and worse because now James and Logan know the one thing Billy hates the most about himself. "James it wasn't something I did carelessly I've known Mark since I was like 5 and I really did want to date him but as you can see he's kinda… much." James still didn't say anything for a long time, Billy walked up to him and before he could even think about it he was warping his arms around him. "Please don't think less of me."

"What, Billy I could never," James said and warped his arms around the smaller teen. "you've had it rough and I think it's on far that that guy took advantage of that." James could feel that Billy was shaking. "I know that Dak hit on you and if you like him, I'll back off, but I just realized that I really like you and I would like to be here for you. That guy made me so angry the thought of him touching you, if Tim and Katie hadn't been here I would have decked him." James tightened his grip just a little giving Billy a squeeze to let him know he was serious.

"I would like that."

A/N: Short but I wanna hurry and start posting again. Working another Big Time Rush story also. Let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Big Time Arrival

**Author: **KiddSuperior

**Summary:** Billy and James are official, and there is a new surprise.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush. I do own the Winters family.

**Spoilers**: was going to follow season 2 but idk we'll see

**Pairing: **Kendall/Jo James/Billy

**Warnings:** offensive language and sexual content

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to up date, long story about lost files starting school and laptop crashing…. But I'm back now hopefully for good…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Katie looked at the meal that Logan and Tim created and was slightly impressed. Katie knew Logan could cook a little but with Tim's help they had made two big pizzas, and home-made bread sticks. They also had chips and soda. Katie decided before they had come back from the store that her and Tim where going to stay in her room and watch movies, now with Billy and James official, she and Tim where less inclined to be around them.

Billy nervously sat next to James as Logan placed a slice of pizza in front of him. Logan was unsure if he was nervous because James still hadn't spoke since they had walk into the apartment over an hour ago or if it was due to there new couple status, which at the moment didn't seem to really existent, almost as if they were both unsure of the decision they had made.

"Are you guys ok? I mean neither you guys have said anything since you got here." It was Kendall who asked the question that hung heavy in the air.

Billy looked and James then back at Kendall and nodded without a word. James just stood up and went to the bathroom. Billy looked down at his hands. Kendall wasn't sure what was wrong but he got up and walked to the bathroom after James. Once inside he locked the door and turned on the small radio that was in there. "What's the deal with you?"

James didn't look up from where he sat on the toilet seat. "I don't know what to do, I mean if Billy was a girl it would be easy I'd flirt, put my arm around her and make jokes and just make out with her." James finally looked up and Kendall could see James for what he really was, the James no one ever saw but him and Logan. "Kendall, with him it's so different, I want him to really know me like, ugh I don't know…" he looked back down playing with his lucky comb.

"Tell him how you feel take him to our room and just talk to him tell him that you're scared and nervous, tell him that you've never done this before and that you don't know what to do. Just talk to him if you don't he's going to think you don't like him, and trust me that is going to suck way more." Kendall watched as James thought about what he was just told. He stood up nodded and headed out the bathroom. Kendall closed the door behind him, looked in the mirror "What the hell is wrong with you Kendall Knight." He said to the Kendall in the mirror. "You have a girlfriend, and you don't like boys." He splashed some water on his face. "Not to mention he's now your best friends' boyfriend." Kendall dried off his face, turned off the radio and walked back into the living room just in time to see Billy and James walk into the room they shared.

"James, what's this about?" Billy asked as James closed the door to his bedroom Billy could tell just by looking at James that he was nervous. He had the same look on his face as this morning when he asked about tutoring. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, no, I mean…. Yes everything is fine but I'm not alright." James walked over and sat at the foot of the bed. "Billy, I'm sorry, It's just I've never done this before, dated a guy. No it's more than that. I've never dated anyone like you." He stood up and closed the space between him and Billy. "Smart, funny, ambitious, caring, insightful, and you bring out the best in me, and I've only known you for two days." He grabbed Billy's hand and put it to his chest. "I'm not saying this is going to be easy or that I'm going to be ok with something's at first but if you give me a chance I would like to make you happy."

Billy just smiled, "That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, thank you." James leaned in and gave Billy there first kiss. It was chaste and sweet, but with a something hidden just beneath something that told Billy this was going to be fun.

**Three months later**

"James we're gonna be late!" Katie shouted form the front door. "If I don't get to sit next to Tim I'm gonna hold you responsible!" the other guys laughed, even thought it was Billy's opening night at the Junior Thespian Academy, one of Griffin's other side projects, Katie was only going because Tim wrote the music for the play. Kendall was going because Jo was going to be in it and Logan was going for Camille, Carlos was going just so he wasn't left out.

Billy and the girls had been rehearsing for the last two months and because Jo was on Newtown High, the play was getting a lot of attention. Gustavo had put Tim in charge of the music and wanted the boys to play one of the songs live during intermission.

James finally emerged from the bathroom, "Hey I have to look by best, its Billy's big day." With that they made their way to the lobby. Where they were all surprised to see Billy sitting reading a novel, which also seemed odd because he had his sunglasses on, James ran up to him, "What are you doing here you show starts in like 20 minutes. You should be at dress rehearsal."

'Billy' stood up and looked at James, then removed his glasses, the group was all silent as four of them realized in a second this was not Billy. "So you know by brother, and where he is, good this will be easy then."

"Who the hell are you?" Katie asked stepping toward James and Billy's doppelganger "Billy never said he had a twin."

The doppelganger looked down at Katie with his way to silver eye, so cold and steely like a blade ready to cut you deep and a fake smile that would make the Cheshire cat blush. His eyes may have been cold and his smile fake but something about him, about the way he moved had Kendall stunned. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, even as he lean down to look Katie in the eyes Kendall couldn't move.

"It's really quite simple if you think about it, come on you're a big girl connect the dots." Something Kendall didn't notice before the accent it was subtle you couldn't really hear it; it was more of what he said than how he said it. Kendall got it immediately which meant so did Logan and Katie, who looked ready to punch him.

"Wait you're not Billy?" Carlos asked coming a little late on that which means he didn't get how Billy didn't know this guy.

"No, Carlos he's not, and Billy also doesn't know about him because they were both adopted and from the sounds of it, he was raised in Britain." Logan to the rescue Kendall was glad for it, he voice was still AWOL. "So did you come all the way here to see him?"

"Yes. It's a rather long story and I'd much prefer to tell him, and let him decided if he wishes to tell you. Can you take me to him or should I just wait here?" Logan and Kendall could tell that leaving him here was not really an option, even though he did say it. His eyes told a very different story.

Kendall finally to he's leadership role back up. "Of course we can take you to him, I'm Kendall, my little sister Katie, this is Logan, Carlos, and that's James, Billy's boyfriend." Kendall tried his best to sound as sincere and honest as he could as he shook the look-a-like's hand.

"Dylan, and it is to meet you all, but I really would like to meet my brother if you don't mind." His tone of voice softened even though his words still felt harsh.

"Of course, we'll go there now." Logan said politely with a warm smile, Kendall knew Logan well enough to know that this was just as fake as the polite smile on Dylan's face.

By the time they got to the theater the play was about to start Dylan didn't have a ticket but the guys had three extra ones incase John, Alex or Ms. Knight wanted to go. Ms. Knight was the only one that could make it and she showed up early to help Kelly with costumes and make-up.

"Well, I guess it's best if I waited till after his show to reveal myself." Dylan looked over at James who looked really nervous, Kendall was sure an insult was about to come out of his mouth. "I'm sure he'll do great, and even if he doesn't you'll smile and clap and be as supportive as you can." It was the first thing any of them heard him say that sounded real. Kendall smiled to himself, 'there's always a little good in people' he thought to himself as the play began.

**After The Play**

"It was remarkably good, well written, the music was incredible and the performance's were so realistic. I'm a little bit amazed actually." Dylan was obviously impressed with his twin. Kendall was hoping that Billy would feel the same as they waited in the back were the cast meet up.

Camille was the first one out, she ran up to Logan and gave him a great big kiss, and they went off to talk in the corner. Jo came out next and stopped when she saw Dylan, looked back where she knew Billy was still getting ready then back at Dylan. Puzzlement was written all over her face as she walked up to Kendall, who quietly filled her in on what was going on. She introduced herself and watched as Billy came out.

Billy was on sure of what was going on. Next to James his boyfriend, was a guy that looked just like him. 'Well at least I know we look good together.' Billy thought to himself, he could also tell by the look on Jo's face that this was very serious, not just some strange coincidence. Not that Billy believed in coincidence anyways. Without really saying anything he walked up to James and gave him a kiss, then turned to the stranger with his face.

"Billy, long lost twin?" He said as he stuck out his hand.

"To put it mildly yes, Dylan." He shook Billy's hand

Billy handled it the way he did most things, he listened to what Dylan had to say gauged Tim's reaction to the story and went from there.

"So how long did you know about me?" Billy asked Dylan.

"A week, most of my research was done from home, it meant finding what I could with what I had it only lead to you a week ago, but I've been searching for all my life." Billy really wasn't sure what to make of this, I mean his life was harder then Dylan's and he never once thought about his real parents never really thought about it because he loved the once that raised him. Then again he had his brothers Dylan didn't have anyone, it made sense to Billy why Dylan would go looking. He didn't want to be alone, not at 16 who ever does.

"Well you can stay with us." Tim said very matter-of-fact.

"Tim, we have to talk to John and Alex about this first." Billy said ever the good older-little brother.

"It's all Tim thank you for they offer, but I can rent a room at the Palmwoods. They have a few small apartments I'll be fine." Dylan had the money and it wasn't as if he had anywhere better to be.

"Ok well I guess we should head home, you can crash with us tonight, till you can talk to Bitters in the morning." Billy said walking over to the other who clearly wanted to know what was talked about. "In the morning, me and Tim will make breakfast for everyone and we can talk about it."

* * *

**A/N: **What will happen next? Lol Dylan is a combination of three of my characters. Koaruwin, Isaru, (both related to the real Billy) and Dylan a character I came up with when I was really young… sorta.


End file.
